Fnaf: Family Spirit
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Vixey gave Foxy a Pirate Hat for their Anniversary, and it gets blown away by the wind. Foxy runs after it, for it was very precious to him. As he is chasing it he imagines Freddy and the others helping him. He is happy to see them, but they start disappearing slowly as memories of them dying flash in his head. This sad short story inspired by the video "Team Experience Saxxy 2014"


"**Family Spirit"**

Foxy sat down on a bench, on a windy snowy day, alone. He sighed in sadness and depression. He looked at his Pirate Hat that Vixey gave him for their 5 year Anniversary. He heard footsteps and looked up to the right and saw Vixey walking towards him. He smiled in happiness and stood up, and walked towards her. Vixey walked to him with her hand and hook behind her back, and a smile on her face. They hugged each other and then looked into each other's eyes. The wind blew hard and took Foxy's hat away with the wind. Foxy tried to snatch it, but the wind took it away already. Foxy fell to his knees punching the ground in anger. Vixey bent down and rubbed his back to comfort him. He looked up with his eyes filled with tears. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She motioned to get the hat and they both began running after it.

[Fang and Toy Chica]

They drank hot chocolate and chatted with each other until they saw Foxy running alone. Foxy looked behind him and smiled at Vixey. Vixey smiled back and then Foxy jumped up on top of a barrel, then he ran up a wall and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, and lifted himself up. He ran on the roof and jumped off of the end, reaching for his hat. Fang and Toy Chica gasped and closer their eyes as Foxy missed and fell to the snowy ground. Foxy landed on the ground hard and slammed his fist to the ground. He got back up and ran after it again. He heard footsteps behind him and he saw Fang and Toy Chica running with him to help catch his hat. He smiled and looked ahead of him and saw Vixey waving her hand motioning him to follow her. Foxy ran right behind her and Fang and Toy Chica followed behind him.

[Flashback]

Foxy watched as Vixey sat up looking around Pirate's Cove wide-eyed. Foxy smiled and walked up to her as she wondered where she was. He told her she was in "Pirate's Cove." She looked at him and blushed. It was love at first site.

[End of Flashback]

Foxy smiled and then stopped when Vixey put her hand in front of him. He looked up and smiled at what he saw. It was Freddy and the Crew. They all cheered and laughed as they saw Foxy. Foxy hugged them all. Fang and toy Chica were surprised as well and hugged them all. Vixey smiled at Foxy and motioned for him to follow them. They all ran to get his hat back. Foxy smiled as they all ran as a family again. Dust was on top of Bulldozer. Foxy looked up at them and smiled.

[Flashback]

The Fazbear Crew all sat down at a dining table eating and chatting with each other as one big happy family. Foxy and Vixey were sitting by each other, with Vixey cuddling up to him. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were sitting on their Freddy's lap talking to each other. Toy Chica was kissing Golden Freddy. Crystal and Storm Jr. were talking to Mangle, who was all fixed and looked as good as new, Dust was on top of Bulldozer's head drinking soda, Marionete/Mike were talking to Balloon Boy about getting a new teenage body. Chica and Foxy Jr. baked a giant cake for all of them to eat. They all cheered as they saw the giant cake and Bulldozer smiled when he saw the cake and licked his lips.

[End of Flashback]

Foxy and Vixey smiled at each other. Foxy looked at Chica running and then he became sad.

[Flashback]

Chica kissed Foxy Jr. and went to her stage to perform the next day. Then an axe hit her in the head, and split it open killing her instantly. They all gasped and rushed to her. Foxy Jr. began to cry as she died. They all looked at the front doors and saw a hooded figure running away.

[End of Flashback]

White beams came out of Chica's mouth and eyes and she disappeared. Foxy looked at her disappear and had tears forming in his eye. He looked at Freddy and Bonnie sadly.

[Flashback]

They all walked back to the Pizzeria after putting their friend in the storage room. Then a hooded figure, wearing a robe, appeared behind them and stabbed Bonnie in the back, and stabbed Freddy in the chest. They both shouted in pain, and the figure spun around with his blade out and decapitated them. They fell to the ground dead. The others looked at them shocked and ran to them. They looked at the figure run away and shouted in anger.

[End of Flashback]

Freddy and Bonnie reached for the hat and grabbed it. They looked down and saw their lower bodies turning white. They looked at all of their friends and smiled. They both hugged each other with tears flowing down their cheeks. They turned into white beams and went into the sky. Foxy slammed his fist against the wall in anger.

[Flashback]

The Fazbear Crew ran towards Jeremy's house. Bulldozer broke down the wall and they ran in and attacked the wolves in the house. They were killing all of them off. An Elder saw Marionette and redied his bow and shot an arrow at him. Foxy Jr. saw the arrow and pushed Marionette out of the way, and getting shot in the head with the arrow.

[End of Flashback]

Foxy Jr. looked up into the sky and beams came out of his mouth and eyes and he disappeared. Vixey began crying. She looked at Foxy sadly.

[Flashback]

Marionette looked at Foxy Jr. wide-eyed and then he wrapped the whip around the Elder's neck, and pulled him towards him. The Elder landed on the ground hard, and the Marionette punched through his head. Hank ran towards the Fazbear crew with throwing knives and two blades. He jumped over Toy Freddy and shoved a blade down his throat, and he turned around and threw a knife at Toy Bonnie, puncturing her neck. Hank ran up to her and shoved his blade through her chest, killing her.

[End of Flashback]

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy exploded into a bunch of white doves. Toy Chica cried and she looked at Crystal and Storm Jr.

[Flashback]

Storm Jr. and Crystal run after Hank and begin fighting him. Hank blocked their punches and punched them both away from him. He threw a knife at Dust, but Dust caught it and threw it back harder. Hank caught it and smiled. Storm Jr. made a blade of ice and stabbed Hank. Hank shouted and spun kick Storm Jr. away. Fang ran up to him and sunk his hook into his neck, and lifted him from the ground and slammed him down hard. Hank's oil shot out of his neck and all over Fang. Fang grabbed Hank's head and ripped it from his body. Two Elders appeared behind Storm Jr. and Crystal, and lifted them from the ground and ripped them both in half, splashing oil all over their faces and bodies.

[End of Flashback]

Foxy, Vixey, Fang, and Storm looked at their daughters slowly shine white. Foxy and Vixey grabbed Crystal's hand, and looked at her sadly. Fang and Strom hugged Storm Jr. and cried as she was slowly disappearing. Crystal and Storm Jr. both smiled at their parents and let a tear flow down their cheek. Crystal and Storm Jr. hugged their parents and then held each other's hand as they walked up into the sky and then white beams came out of their mouths and eyes, and they disappeared. Fang, Storm, Foxy, and Vixey began crying.

[Flashback]

Foxy, vixey, Fang, and Storm both shouted in sadness and anger. They ran towards the Elders angrily. Foxy and Vixey fought one of the elders, and Fang and Storm fought the other. The Elder grabbed Fang and tossed him aside, and kicked Storm to the ground and pressed his foot on her chest. Fang somersaulted over the Elder and slashed his back. The Elder looked up and grabbed Fang. He slammed him to the ground and punched through his stomach. Fang just laughed and grabbed the Elder, and stabbed him through the stomach. The Elder looked down and saw black blood seeping out of the wound. He grabbed Fang and lifted a blade up in the air and swung at his neck. Storm blocked it with her two katanas and began rapidly cutting the Elder up with her katanas. The Elder is leeking black blood all over his body and then punches Storm hard in the nose, breaking it. Fang jumps at him, but then the Elder grabs him by the throat and raises his blade once again. Dust threw a knife at his hand, and the Elder got hit. He looked at his hand and bit on the handle of the knife, and yanked it out. He looked at Dust annoyed. The Elder held his blade ready to kill Dust. Fang stabbed the Elder in the shoulder with his hook. The Elder sighed in annoyance and broke Fang's nose too. Dust tackled the Elder hard to the ground, making a giant hole in the floor that led to the very bottom basement, where Oni Ryu was. The wooden floor boards hit Oni Ryu, waking him up. The Elder grabbed the edge and isn't even tired from the fight. He yawns and begins to climb back up. The elder held out a whip and wrapped it around Fang's neck. Dust saw this and struggled to climb up. Dust's eyes began to glow bright yellow and small flames began coming from his eye. He held up a blade and sunk it deep into the Elder's upper back. The Elder grunted in anger. He looked down at Dust and was about to kill him, until Dust wrapped his arm around his neck and tugged the Elder off of the edge. The Elder lashed for the edge again, but Dust held him tightly in his arms, preventing him from doing anything. The Elder screamed as they fell down. Fang and Storm both gasped and ran to the hole. They looked down at dust, who saluted them while smiling. Then they disappeared in a ring of fire.

[End of Flashback]

Dust jumps towards the hat and snatches it from the air. He lands on the ground and looks at his friends smiling. He looked at his right paw as it turned white. He shed a tear and looked at his remaining friends smiling. Fang, Storm, Foxy, Vixey, Bulldozer, Marionette, Toy Chica, and Golden Freddy all looked at him sadly. Dust let out a little laugh of joy as his whole body shined bright white. Dust exploded into a group of white dust and floated all around the air. Bulldozer looked at the dust and then smiled. The others looked at Bulldozer shaking their heads in sadness.

[Flashback]

Storm and Fang watched as their friend died. A loud roar filled the air, and everyone covered their ears. Bulldozer wasn't affected and just looked around for the sound. Then Oni Ryu popped out of the ground outside in the street roaring loudly. Bulldozer growled and ran towards Oni Ryu. Oni Ryu saw him and charged up fire. Bulldozer jumped in the air as he shot fire at him. Bulldozer raised his fist, but got tackled by a giant wolf, the Beast. The Beast clawed Bulldozer with her sharp nails. Bulldozer growled and held her snout. Bulldozer kicked her off of him and ran towards her. Oni Ryu hit him across the street with his tail. Bulldozer felt very dizzy from the impact. Oni Ryu charged up fire and shot again at Bulldozer. Bulldozer's eyes widened and he put his arms in front of face to block it. The fire engulfed Bulldozer, igniting him on fire. Oni Ryu stopped shooting and Bulldozer growled in pain and anger. Half of his body revealed his thick endoskeleton. Bulldozer stood up and ran towards the two giants. Bulldozer picked up a truck and ripped it in half, and held the two halves. The Beast punced at Bulldozer with all of her might, but was met with a truck to the face. Bulldozer hit her hard with the back end of the truck, and began slamming the two halves on her over and over again. Oni Ryu swung his tail at Bulldozer. Bulldozer growled and jumped over the tail and threw the top half of the truck at Oni Ryu's right eye, blowing it out. Oni Ryu shrieked in pain. Bulldozer ran towards Oni Ryu, but got attacked by the Beast. She bit Bulldozer's left arm off of him. Bulldozer shouted in pain, and oil gushed out of his shoulder. Bulldozer fell to his knees holding his right shoulder gritting his teeth. The Beast snapped at him, but Bulldozer grabbed her snout and growled. He looked at Oni Ryu and smiled. He lifted up the Beastand ran towards Oni Ryu. Oni Ryu landed on the ground and licked its chomps with its robotic tongue. Bulldozer roared as he got closer and closer. Oni Ryu smiled and opened his mouth, and snapped at Bulldozer. Bulldozer looked at his friends, who all had a worried expression on their face, and smiled with a tear flowing down his cheek. He jumped into Oni Ryu's mouth and took the Beast with him. Bulldozer was inside of the dragon and began clawing at it with the Beast's claws and reached its main power core. Bulldozer smiled and slammed the Beast's sharp teeth on it. The Beast shrieked in pain as the energy flowed through her rapidly. Then the dragon felt a deep pain and roared at the sky, and began clawing at its chest. The others watched in fear. Then the dragon blew up into a million bits. They all covered their eyes and then saw one of Bulldozer's horns fall in front of them.

[End of Flashback]

Bulldozer smiled at them all, and closed his eyes as white beams protruded from his body. Bulldozer's soul went to the sky. Foxy, Vixey, Fang, Storm, Toy Chica and Marionette look at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy looks at them all and then looks at a crying Toy Chica. Golden Freddy hugs her.

[Flashback]

They all watched in horror as their giant friend sacrificed himself. Storm looked at the horn sadly, and the gasped as a blade went through her chest. The point of it was sticking out the front of her. Fang shouted and caught her as she fell. Marionette looked back at Eclipse. Eclipse laughed as she fell to the ground, but then Marionette grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Marionette had darkness in his eyes as he slammed him down to the ground. Golden Freddy grabbed Eclipse on the sides of his head, and pushed inward hard. Eclipse shouted in pain, and then his whole head was shoved inward, killing him instantly. An Elder grabbed Golden Freddy by his jaw and pulled upward hard, ripping Golden Freddy's head off with his endoskeleton's spine. Toy Chica screamed in fear as her boyfriend died.

[End of Flashback]

Toy Chica hugged Golden Freddy as he began to glow bright white. Toy Chica cried as his soul left into the air. She had tears pouring down her cheeks. Foxy, Fang, and Storm hugged her.

[Fladhback]

The Elder hit Toy Chica hard, breaking her beak off. Marionette grabbed the Elder and threw him to the ground. Toy Chica stood up and had no beak. She felt her face, and couldn't feel no beak. She gritted her sharp teeth and ran towards the Elder. She and Marionette both had similar looking mouths, but Toy Chica's mouth was filled with sharp teeth. The Elder got punched hard by Toy Chica and tried to hit her, but was pinned down by her. She lunged forward at him and bit into his neck, spraying black blood all over the room. Marionette looked at him and raised his fist. The Elder's eyes widened as Marionette swung his fist at him. His fist went through The Elder's head, killing him instantly. Fang held Storm in his arms as she died. Foxy and Vixey walked back to them with another Elder's head in their hands. Marionette looked at all of his dead friends sadly. He looked at his remaining friends and smiled. He walked over to Storm to heal her, but then a claw went through his chest, and ripped out his core. Marionette shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth from the pain. He looked at the others worried, and then began to lose his balance.

[End of Flashback]

Marionette grabbed the hat in the air and looked down at the others smiling. He held the hat in his hands smiling. Foxy and the others looked at him crying. Marionette's right eye was black and the left one was white. Marionette and Mike were both there. They smiled at them and had tears flowing down their cheeks. White beams came out of their eyes and mouth, and they floated into the sky. They waved to their friends sadly, and then their soul went into the sky. Foxy, Fang, Toy Chica, and Storm hugged each other, but Vixey ran off to catch his hat.

[Flashback]

The animatronics all charged at the Elder angrily. The Elder looked at them and laughed. Foxy, Vixey, and Toy Chica ran after him. The Elder just smiled and got into a defensive stance. Fang cried as Storm was dying in his arms. Storm smiled at him and kissed him one last time before dying. She smiled, and a tear flowed down her cheek, then she became limp. Fang looked at her sadly and sobbed loudly.

[End of Flashback]

Fang felt Storm becoming weaker. He looked up worried. Storm was glowing bright white. She looked at fang worried and sadly. Foxy and Toy Chica watched too as Storm began disappearing. Storm hugged Fang and shed a tear. Then she floated up to the sky and was gone. Fang fell to his knees, and sobbed loudly, as he punched the ground in anger. Foxy and Toy Chica patted his back, comforting him. Fang and Toy Chica looked at foxy sadly. Foxy knew that look and looked over to where Vixey was. They all ran over to her and stopped when they saw her standing at the edge of a cliff holding Foxy's hat. Fang and Toy Chica looked down sadly, knowing what was gonna happen. Foxy walked towards Vixey slowly, with his ears drooped down, and with a worried look on his face. Vixey shook her head smiling, and put her hand on his chin, and made him look at her. Foxy had tears coming down his cheeks. Vixey smiled and hugged him tightly.

[Flashback]

The Elder ripped off Toy Chica's arms, and kicked her down. He grabbed Foxy and broke his leg and arm. Fang ran to the elder and punched him hard. The Elder held his snout, but then got stabbed by Fang. Fang lifted up the Elder and slammed him to the ground. The Elder moved out of the way of Fang's hook and kicked him down. The Elder stood up and raised his blade, and stabbed Fang through his stomach, pinning him to the ground. Vixey jumped up and tackled the elder to the ground, but they fell in the hole that Dust and the other Elder fell in. The bottom was still ignited with fire. The Elder fell down the hole, but slashed his whip towards Vixey, wrapping her ankle and dragging her down too. She grabbed the edge and struggled to keep herself up. Foxy saw her and struggled to get to her. Fang took the blade out and ran to help Vixey. The Elder began climbing up the whip, and towards the opening, so he can get out. Vixey saw this and looked at Foxy sadly. Foxy looked at her wide-eyed and shook his head, knowing what she was thinking. Vixey saw the backpack that Dust wore, and saw grenades and EMP's. She looked at Foxy with a smile, and tear flowing down her cheek and mouthed "I love ye" to foxy. Foxy gasped, as she lunged towards the backpack and grabbed it. She fell down towards the bottom of the hole with the Grenades and EMP close to her. The Elder grabbed her and began punching her. Vixey pulled the pins and they began clicking. Vixey had memories flashing in her head about her meeting Foxy, them being together, having their own daughter, and being one big happy family. Tearsshed from her eyes, and then the grenades and EMP's exploded killing her and the Elder. The whole house began to collapse on them. Fang stood up and picked up foxy and Toy Chica. Foxy was shouting at him to leave him there to die, but Fang wouldn't listen and took them to safety. Foxy and Toy Chica passed out. The last thing they saw was the whole house collapsing, and the sound of sirens.

[End of Flashback]

Foxy hugged her tightly, but then his arms went through her. He gasped and looked at Vixey who was slowly starting to glow. She smiled one last time and walked towards the cliff. She began walking in Mid-Air towards the sun. She looked back at foxy who fell to his knees crying. Toy Chica and Fang walk up to foxy and cry with him. They all wave at Vixey as she walks away. Then they see all of their friends appear in front of Vixey smiling. They all wave at Foxy, Fang, and Toy Chica. They all blow a kiss to their loves ones. Freddy and the others all hug Vixey and they all look at their three remaining friends. They all turn around and walk towards the sun. Marionette brings them all into one giant hug and they disappear. Foxy, Fang, and Toy Chica hug each other as their friends are gone. They walk back to their little home, and sit down drinking Hot Chocolate. Foxy looks to his right and saw a pistol. He sighed and looked up at his two friends, who sighed back. They all looked up into the sky with tears.

"**Family Spirit"**

**Family stick together no matter what…**


End file.
